Of fire and fate
by Generation Vexed
Summary: Tom Riddle was young, brilliant, handsome, and had a thirst for power that nothing could crave. Much of his school days are a mystery, but there was one thing that pushed Tom over the edge... WARNING: adult themes, sadistic views, and possible rape.
1. Flashes of the past Intro

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any recognizable characters, places, or situations. If I owned Tom Riddle do you really think I'd be writing? The plot, Aidara, and all other original characters are mine. This story will get pretty graphic at times. I'll warn you when it does. Flames will be doused with witty remarks and dry laughter.

Long, skeletal fingers snaked over a dark wand as a battle raged on outside. Lord Voldemort picked his wand up and looked at it, quite confident that the spell that failed him many years ago would work. Yes, this was the final battle. Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of all time, would finally fulfill the prophecy and kill the Chosen One, Harry Potter. He waited ages for this and the moment was nearly here.

As he prepared, the Dark Lord found himself thinking about the past years, something that he did unconsciously from time to time. The thoughts pushed themselves into his distorted mind, very unwelcome and belonging to a person that he left behind ages ago. He learned to let them come. These days they were mostly flashes of memories that left as suddenly as they came.

Voldemort closed his slit like red eyes and let the memories come. He remembered when he began showing signs of magic at the orphanage as a boy. He remembered learning he could talk to snakes. He remembered Dumbledore informing him that he was a wizard. He remembered that year when he opened the chamber of secrets, and he remembered Aidara.

Lord Voldemort opened his eyes with a start, breathing heavily. He hadn't thought of much Aidara in years, yet she was always lingering in the back of his mind. She was long gone, as much of a memory as was the person he'd been when they met. It was back in his 6th year at Hogwarts, back when he was Tom Riddle.

The world thought that Voldemort was incapable of feeling love, but that wasn't so. He's just always refused to. There was an exception to that though, back in his sixth year, and her image was currently haunting him. Up until now, he always pushed the fiery redhead from his mind whenever her image flashed before him. This time, however, he allowed her to stay. He let the memories of his 6th year play before him one last time, before the world as anyone knew it changed forever.

The Dark Lord willed the vision to materialize in his mind, taking himself back to the first day of his sixth year. The room around him faded as he closed his eyes, replacing itself with an image of a cloudy evening as the carriages made their way to Hogwarts…

**A/N: **_This is just an introduction_. I know it's short. I'm writing the first chapter right now (literally) and it should be up soon. The idea for this formed after a Tom Riddle dream I had a few nights ago. I'm in need of a beta reader. If you're interested, e-mail me at or You can also IM me at poisonedhoney XO.

P.S. Reviews are lovely. **I'll r+r for you if you do me the favor**.


	2. Crash Landing

**Disclaimer: **The usual, basically. I don't own anything save the plot, Adaria, and any other unrecognizable characters.

A quite handsome boy with dark hair, dressed in black school robes, sat in the thestral pulled carriage in silence, ignoring the people around him. One who looked in on them might think there people were his friends, but to Tom Riddle that was hardly the case. True, he spent time with them, told them things he would never tell others, and let them take part in his doings, but they were no more then people that answered to him. Tom had no friends and he was perfectly content with that.

A sly smirk was plastered in Tom's face, hidden in the shadows of the setting sun. Over the summer he discovered a secret that would take him farther in his quest for power than he'd ever been. This was a secret do deep he doubted he'd tell the people surrounding him- at least not now. This information was quite useful indeed. Tom ran a finger over the Slytherin crest uniform, knowing the very blood of his house founder ran through his veins.

The evil smirk faded from the Slytherin's face as he stepped out of the carriage and started the walk to the familiar table in the Great Hall. The ceiling above depicted the storm brewing outside as Tom sat down. He pretended to be interested in Professor Dippit's usual start of term speech. He was too engrossed in what the year would bring to worry about Dark Forest warnings and items the caretaker banned. Schedules would be handed out the next day, and the first visit to Hogsmeade would be in October, same as every year. Good luck to new students, welcome back old ones. Tom sighed inwardly, waiting for the food to appear in the table. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he'd been looking forward to the feast. It was much better than the orphanage.

"Anything brilliant planned?" Said a male voice, interrupting his thoughts. Tom turned abruptly to see Jamison Avery, a fellow sixth year who seemed to revolve around Tom. A few others glanced over, apparently eager to hear the answer.

"Not here, you fool!" Tom hissed, anger growing in his eyes. Avery grew quiet and turned his attention towards his food as it appeared on the table. Tom ate in silence, however, his mind was screaming as he occasionally glanced around the Hall. Everyone was so ignorant, chatting amongst themselves. No one seemed to even take notice of him, save one person. He noticed Dumbledore's gaze lingering on him. The transfiguration professor never seemed to trust him, but he was the only one. Tom Riddle had the rest of the staff in awe of his talents.

He turned his away from Dumbledore's prying blue eyes. The wizard seemed to suspect more than he let on, but Tom was sure no one else shared his views. How could a poor orphan boy be so evil? Impossible. The devious smirk spread over Tom's lips as he ate his meal.

An hour later, Tom, who managed to break away from everyone else, found himself walking his familiar path to the dungeons. He was halfway there when an Irish accented female voice broke the sounds of silence.

"Get back here!" it shouted, sounding rather annoyed. A black cat streaked past Tom, nearly tripping him. Instantly his hand went to his wand, ready to curse the animal for the mere inconvience. His efforts were faltered, however, when the owner of the cat and accented voice ran into him. Pain coursed through Tom's body as he slammed against the hard floor. The girl, however, seemed to be fine. Tom cushioned her fall. He looked up to see a Slytherin 6th year he recognized from classes, the prefects rooms, and Professor Slughorn's stupid meetings.

"I'm sorry." she said, blushing lightly. "I didn't see you."

"Mind getting off of me?" Tom hissed, not at all pleased.

"Oh…" the girl said in a slightly flustered voice, then stood up. She offered her hand to help Tom up, but he refused and got up on his own efforts. He looked at her. Aidara Baine fit the description of a typical Irish girl. Her long red hair contrasted with her pale skin. Her lean body stood no taller than 5'4" and she was rather pretty, but it seemed as if true beauty passed over her. Their occasional conversations earner her no more of a friend title than anyone who Tom came in contact with.

"Have a good holiday?" Aidara asked as Tom brushed his robes off.

"Better than usual." Tom replied, effortlessly hiding the excitement in his voice. Aidara didn't seem to notice. He guessed she knew if his summer arrangements, but she didn't show any sign of it. Those who knew where Tom spent his summers also knew it was best to keep such things quiet.

"That's good. Professor Slughorn stopped me as I was coming into the castle. He's holding a meeting next week and asked me to tell you." Aidara said, looking up at him. The dark haired boy just sighed lightly. The meetings were, in his opinion, stupid. He went only because Slughorn could prove to be quite useful at times.

"I'll be there." Tom said, slightly annoyed. He had no important family to speak of (that anyone knew of, anyway), but his talent got him in the exclusive Slug Club. Aidara's grandfather invented some powerful curses and a few useful charms. She was good with a wand as well, but not at Tom's level.

"Good.." Aidara started, but the cat brushed against her leg. As she went to pick it up it darted off again. She swore under her breath. "See you tomorrow." She said, then hurried after the animal.

Tom shook his head lightly at the pathetic display. The girl was running around like a common muggle. He continued on his path to the common room, indulging in the precious silence once again. He didn't know, however, that the brief meeting with the Irish girl would be the first of many that year that would, in the end, change the course of history.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I had some writers block with this chapter if you couldn't tell. :-/ Forgive me if it takes a few days or so between chapters. I'm preparing for college and working, so I'm quite busy. I also need another beta reader of anyone is interested. E-mail me at Thanks again.


End file.
